Talk:Kawarama Senju
Another Brother I am about 53% sure that Kawarama is another Senju brother. I of course base this completely on the name "Kawa'rama'", like "Hashi'rama'", Tobi'rama'. The only wrench in this theory is Itama, who's name drops the "rama" ending and ruins everything. Still maybe a trivia note?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :If it really was their brother, then I guess they would be a little more depressed about his death, like Hashirama sulking at the river after his other brother died. Otherwise, it is more an assumption.Norleon (talk) 12:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. None of them seemed to speak about Kawarama as a sibling, a relative yes, but not a sibling.--Cerez365™ (talk) Hi, well actually Tobirama said that Kawarama is their brother. Check it again for prove ^_^. THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 15:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) My 2 cents, "Senju Father" fathered pretty much most children in Senju Clan, it's common for a leader to impregnate many women or not? I also disagree with @Norleon, they were obviously much more touched by his/her death than they should if it was just some random Senju kid, dad's suppressed sadness turned into anger and he had to filter it by hitting Hashi, the whole "be thankful for a part of his corpse retrieved" thing also the convo turned into Hashi talking how he doesn't want to just watch Tobirama and Itama die a hollow death. Also Tobirama told Itama "keep thinking like that and we will be burying you real soon" in response to avenging the lost loved ones, everything hints on that--Elveonora (talk) 15:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :It hints, yes. But it proves nothing. We have to wait for later chapters or even the next databook to be completely sure. Until then, we simply know that he is another Senju member, nothing more.Norleon (talk) 16:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Going by the name, I would also believe Kawarama is another brother, the naming scheme ending in -ma. When raw comes out, we have to see if the way they talk about him indicates he's a sibling. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Gender and Kanji Just noting that neither his gender nor his Japanese name is confirmed (except of the Senju-part, ofc). Seelentau 愛議 12:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hashirama said he is male. He said he. THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 15:29, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation = Japanese raw, not scanlation.--Elveonora (talk) 15:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok understood, sorry. THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 15:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well, about the gender, there's nothing that really indicates what gender he has. The only word besides his name is 奴, which can either mean "he" or "she". Seelentau 愛議 11:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::While it would be on the side of speculation, we do have a precedence, all other Senju with names ending in "ama" (間) are all male. I don't think we'd be far off to note that Kawarama was male. On the other hand we do only know one female Senju whose name meant peach tree...--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I could note how the Kanji is written with the Kanji for 'woman', but that doesn't mean anything. Let's make him a boy. Seelentau 愛議 18:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) The article already says it was a male, singular of Shinobi means male ninja, not a Kunoichi, also "his" is being used--Elveonora (talk) 05:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Shinobi does not mean 'male ninja' and no, there is no 'his' used in the raw. Seelentau 愛議 11:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :: "...when part of his body was retrieved, it was buried alongside his other fallen comrades..." (talk) 12:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::...in the raw. I don't care about what the translation says. Seelentau 愛議 14:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Seel, we usually refer to female ninja as Kunoichi, thus "Shinobi" in singular sounds masculine, perhaps something more gender neutral should be used--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC)